Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device which is available along with a headphone having a posture detection function.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, personal digital assistants called smart phones or tablets, which have rapidly spread, generally include a sensor configured to detect attitude of the device, such as an acceleration sensor or the like.
With such a personal digital assistant, the current attitude of the device is confirmed by the sensor, and the operation of the device and the operation of an application are controlled according to the attitude thereof.
With any of the operations in conventional personal digital assistants, only a situation has been assumed wherein a user is standing or sitting straight up (vertically). That is to say, with those techniques, the orientation/inclination of the device has been able to be estimated, but the user's body pose (posture) has not been able to be estimated. For example, there has been a case where in the event that the user uses the device in a lying state (in a state lying on his/her side, or in a state lying on his/her back), the user interface (UI) is changed in an orientation where the user does not intend, which makes the device hard to use for the user.
As for such a conventional problem, the present applicant has proposed a technique to prevent, with a personal digital assistant which reflects inclination of the casing on the user interface, change in the posture of a user gripping the casing, from causing inconvenience regarding the user interface. To this end, this technique prevents the user interface to use predetermined inclination of the casing from using inclination of the casing while movement of the gravity of the casing of the personal digital assistant is detected. This is a technique to discriminate whether or not the inclination of the casing has been caused due to change in the user's posture, and to suppress, in the event that the inclination of the casing has been caused due to change in the user's posture, the operation of the user interface.